


what if i lose you for good? you didn't hear me say i love you

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, robert was hit by a unknown car, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert gets hit by a car ends up in a coma little over a month.





	what if i lose you for good? you didn't hear me say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> decided to do a song lyric fic where I chose different sentences from the song Skin by rag ' n ' bone. this is short so I hope it was enjoyable to read and not boring as hell.

_When I heard that sound. The walls came crashing down._

 

One minute we were walking down the village street heading to the woolpack I heard the loud noise coming up to us it sounded like a car? but then suddenly I heard screech of tyres, a scream and a shout, me being pushed to the ground, a loud bang like someone got hit but then -

 

Silence

 

_When my breath runs cold I’ll be thinking of you._

 

Robert was lying on the floor face down from the car hitting him I look at Liv who is standing there shell shocked I’m still on the floor when I was pushed and I’m shocked but then panic kicks in I get up run to my husband who is making no reaction of waking up I franticly call his name and shake him but he is covered in blood white as a sheet. We were laughing and talking Robert saying we should get officially married but he turns around horror look on his face pushes me out of the way.

 

_ When I run out of air to breathe _

 

we rushed to hospital in the ambulance whispering and repeating the same words over and over again please be okay, don’t leave me. But in the ambulance Robert’s heart stopped once they restarted his heart again but that was when my own stopped beating as well. liv was in the car traveling to the hospital with Chas the rest of the Sugden's but when the nurses tell me to wait in the family room I burst to tears when my mum wraps her arm around me gives me a hug. I never got the chance to say I love him. 

 

_ Shackled by your love. Holding me like this. _

 

Robert was in a coma a deep one he had a fractured skull, broken leg and bone. But the main concern was his head, his brain was swelling increasingly he was not breathing on his own his lungs were damaged his right lung didn’t help from the old damaged tissue from the bullet. The doctors said he may not wake up.

Aaron was holding Robert’s hand sobbing no one could calm him down he was to much in a state.

 

 _Poison on your lips. Silence it’s so hard._   

 

It has been a month since the car hit Robert, a month since Robert has been in a coma, 3 times he stopped breathing, all this time people were losing hope of him waking up but not Aaron or liv.

Aaron would talk to him about them growing old together till they were 80 years old, Aaron would be giving little kisses to roberts face where it wasn’t injured.

 

_ Only when it’s over _

 

Robert finally woke up after little over a month everyone was relieved Robert was fine he didn’t have brain damage like the doctors said he would he didn’t remember what happened on that day. No one will know who hit Robert there was no evidence.

 

Robert came home they both relaxed Aaron was still worried as hell about this same thing happening to Robert again, they became a lot closer as before sharing little kisses, hugs and holding hands in public.

When they were laying in bed Aaron would have a tighter grip on Robert when they both fell to sleep, they would have soft talks about what happened.

 

I love you

 

Love you too

 

I was really worried you know, when you were in a coma the doctors said you may never wake up I felt I was losing my husband all over again like at Christmas. The last thing I saw was your face you looked so scared and you wanted to make it official, but you push me out of the way after what you said to me. Never do this to me again, never give me so much worry.

 

I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to be hurt I wouldn’t be able to live a life without you-

 

But I can?

 

Sorry, but it was just instinct to push you out of the way. I love you, you know I was scared as well you know when I saw the car coming towards us.

 

Aaron gives him a soft kiss to the head and they fall asleep together they were both getting ready for the legal wedding they can see the whole future with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - Smugrobron


End file.
